


[podfic of] Taomo

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Vegeta knew what was coming the second he allowed them to be “official.”
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	[podfic of] Taomo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taomo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937002) by [Dulcinea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea). 



Title: Taomo

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Time 04:40

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/db-%20taomo.mp3) (Right-click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
